


On Your Knees

by Nicoliol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: tumblr prompt: anakin praising a very wretched but aroused obi wan while simultaneously reminding him how far he's fallen and what a poor example of the last of the jedi he's become >w>





	

“You listen so well. Such a good boy for me.” Anakin smacked his gloved hand roughly against Obi-Wan’s bare ass, watching the way he jerked forward on his hands and knees, limbs shaking. “You asked for this, don’t forget that,” he chided when he saw Obi-Wan’s head fall forward.

“I did, yes. I…I enjoy it, even though it’s humiliating.” Obi-Wan licked his lips, his face a bright shade of red. Sometimes he couldn’t believe the confessions Anakin managed to pull out of him.

“Because you’re finally being put in your place, _Master.”_ Anakin lifted a foot and stepped down on Obi-Wan’s back, pushing him against the floor, watching how the other squirmed. “Look at you, rubbing your cock against the floor. Pathetic. As if anyone would call you Master anymore,” Anakin laughed, his foot pressing down with more weight.

Obi-Wan had never felt so embarrassed. Only Anakin could tear out his heart while leaving him filled with desire. He _was_ pathetic, he’d accepted that, but the thought of living a life without Anakin had been too painful. He would endure whatever sort of treatment the Sith decided he deserved.

Anakin kneeled down, fingertips dragging along Obi-Wan’s spine, his touch and tone gentle now. “Pathetic or not, I still love you, still want you. I’m not the one who thinks you’re useless. Why would I keep you around if that were the case? No, I’m just imagining how another Jedi might react. We both know there are still a few out there. How would they respond if they saw you like this? They’d be so disappointed…”

“L-Lord Vader, please,” Obi-Wan spoke up quickly, hoping to stop Anakin from continuing with his current line of thought. He didn’t ever want to think about what another Jedi would say if they saw him like this. “I…I know I’m not worth your time, and I’m grateful you give me the attention you do. I’m begging you now. Give me the rest of my punishment so I can begin making it up to you.”

Anakin looked like he was considering scolding Obi-Wan for nearly interrupting him, but he decided he was happy enough with the request that he would let it slide by. “Back up, then. Hands and knees, like I told you before.” He stood up and grabbed a fistful of Obi-Wan’s hair, yanking his head back, pleased by the gasp it earned him. “You won’t be able to sit for days by the time I’m done with you.”


End file.
